The fourteen Keys
by srta. Peach
Summary: Athena é sequestrada...cabe aos dourados conseguirem vencer 14 garotas em seus próprios jogos!Mundos paralelos e muita ação.Será que eles conseguirão?[Fichas Fechadas!]
1. Chapter 1

Saint seiya não me pertence e blá blá blá...pertence à **Masami Kurumada**...criador da série,créditos à ele.

Bom pessoal...cá estou,fazendo uma fic de fichas!Mas não é uma fic de namoradas!!!!Já que essa mania pegou...pq eu não posso fazer uma?

A história começa depois que Athena é seqüestrada( u.u),na verdade ela mesma planejou seu seqüestro a fim de ver se seus cavaleiros são mesmos úteis,e que merecem seu cargo de protetor de Athena.Ela fez amizade com a rainha de um outro mundo,o mundo dos jogos...então a rainha enviou 14 garotas para testarem os dourados.Cada garota cuidará de um jogo,e escolherá uma pessoa à seu critério para participar.Se a pessoa escolhida ganhar o jogo,ganhará uma chave...14 chaves juntas abrem o portal que os levará onde Saori está.Por isso,se não conseguirem vencer todas as garotas,não poderão abrir o portal.

E para achar as garotas(que estão espalhadas pela Grécia) os dourados ganham rastreadores,é grande e redondo...com o mapa desenhado(é tipo aquele que a Bulma usa para achar as esferas do dragão, em dragon ball...)

O jogo é realizado em mundos paralelos,ou seja, a garota os transportará para o universo do jogo...portanto podem ser bastante diferentes e bizarros.

E agora as fichas:

Nome:

Apelido:

Idade(podem ter 2000 anos com cara de 15):

Aparência:

Roupa que usa( elas são de outro mundo,roupas esquisitas estão valendo):

Roupa que usa na Terra:

Personalidade:

Qualidade:

Defeito:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Chave (descrição da chave, pra não ficar tudo igual XD):

Jogo (criem um jogo criativo, pode ser...sei lá, corrida, luta, videogame, raciocínio, quem fica mais tempo se equilibrando numa corda...qualquer coisa.Mas descrevam tudo nele,até as roupas que os jogadores usarão...se for a mesma que eles estavam usando tudo bem):

Dourado que irá escolher para realizar o jogo:

Porque escolheu ele?

Em que lugar estará quando os dourados te acharem?

Agora...os dourados que participarão dos jogos:

Mu:Prajna Alaya

Deba:

Saga:

Kanon:

Mdm:

Aiolia:

Shaka:

Dohko:

Milo:Esse eu escolhi pra mim

Aiolos:

Shura:

Kamus:

Dite:

Shion:

O Mu é o meu presente pra Prajna Alaya...e o Milo eu escolhi pra mim,porque eu adoro ele(depois do Saga claro)!

Bom...espero fichas!...e não é por ordem de chegada.Por isso caprichem ein...

Bjss pra todas


	2. Chapter 2

Saint seiya não me pertence e blá blá blá...pertence à **Masami Kurumada**...criador da série,créditos à ele.

Well gente...as inscrições ainda estão abertas para aquelas que quiserem participar, dá tempo.Ainda não escolhi as fichas, falando nisso...todas estão muito boas \o/!!!!Vai ficar difícil escolher...ó.ò . Vou colocar aqui o comecinho a fic...

-------------------o0o0o------------------

**Santuário de Athena, salão do grande mestre**

- Como assim Athena sumiu???Mas ela estava aqui de manhã!!!Tem certeza de que procurou direito?Na arena, nas casas, no refeitório, no escritório dela!!!

- Nem sinal da deusa Athena Mestre Shion! – tentava argumentar um servo.

O mestre do santuário não parava de andar de um lado para o outro,tentando achar alguma explicação para o sumiço repentino dela.

- Ai meu Zeus!Onde será que essa garota foi? Só me arranja problema viu. Se bem que... – Pensando nos inúmeros chiliques e chatices da deusa – Ah... por mais que eu queira, deixar a garota desaparecida eu não posso,afinal...ela ainda é deusa né.

- Você – aponta para um servo – Chame os cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze aqui. Diga que se trata de uma reunião urgente.

- Sim senhor.

**------o0o0o0o0o0o------**

- E então Shion, por que nos chamou?

- Simples Afrodite, a deusa Athena sumiu essa tarde. Não temos a mínima idéia de onde ela esteja... não há nenhuma pista.

-Nãoooooooooo!!!!!!!Vocês têm que achá-la!!Agora!!! – Gritava um histérico Seiya, sacudindo os dois braços no ar, tentando chamar mais atenção.

-Cala boca Seiya – Todos responderam a ele num coro. E o cavaleiro de pégaso voltou a sentar na cadeira, derrotado.

Alguns sorrisinhos começaram a se formar em alguns rostos – Não fiquem felizes, se perguntarem dela vou dizer que foram vocês que não a protegeram direito – E os sorrisinhos rapidamente murcharam.

-Acabou com a graça – Falou Milo

-Mas como quer que a achemos?

-Hey pessoal, o que é isso? – Dohko apontava para um pequeno brilho no centro da mesa, e num instante todas as atenções estavam voltadas a ele.

O brilho rapidamente aumentou e se transformou numa pequena e meiga fadinha. Ela se levantou e sacudiu as asas, que mais pareciam duas folhas, mas na cor rosa. Era bem pequena, no máximo uns 20 cm. Seus olhos eram grandes e azuis,e seu cabelo loiro estava preso em duas trancinhas, com duas fitas rosa nas pontas.No alto da cabeça um touquinha com um pom pom na ponta.Seu vestido era todo azul bebê.Era muito fofa.

- Olá pessoal!Meu nome é Papoula... mas podem me chamar de Poppy! E sou a mensageira da rainha do mundo dos jogos – Disse com um enorme e cativante sorriso.

- Olha!!!Um duende com folhas nas costas! – Apontou Seiya para ela.

- Ei ei ei, tá pensando que tá falando com quem? - Lançando um olhar mortal para ele.

- Você é o duende do papai noel??Olha...anota aí o que eu quero que ele me traga no natal.

- Grrrrrrr...não sou duende,muito menos de papai noel, eu sou muito mais bonitinha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!E se repetir vai levar.

- Levar o quê?Pode ser algum presente? – Dizia todo alegre.

Já era.De um instante pro outro ele já estava esfolado no chão.

- O.O

- Ham ham,onde paramos?Ah sim...já que vocês não falam nada, eu vou falar. – Já que todos a olhavam de boca aberta, mas não diziam nada. – Bom...acho que vocês já perceberam que alguém daqui sumiu não é...- e passou a explicar todo o papo do seqüestro e dos jogos(tá...vcs já sabem a história, não precisa ficar repetindo u.ú).

- Então quer dizer que temos que ganhar todos os games?...uhm, isso vai ser divertido – falava um alegre Kanon.

-É isso aí – continuava Aiolos

- E pra conseguirem achá-las levarão esses localizadores. – E entregou 4 localizadores a eles. - Boa sorte a todos vocês!

-----------------o0o0o------------

Curtinho mesmo...só pra eles ficarem sabendo da história toda. Coitado do Seiya...coitado nada ele merecia.Peço desculpas pra quem gosta dele u.u .

E vocês gostaram da Poppy?Se quiserem eu posso fazer ela criar um jogo especialmente pro Seiya (expressão maligna) já que ela também é do outro mundo, e quer vingança...o que acham?XD Aceito sugestões...

Hehehehehe...bjuxx pra todas...

Sayonará


	3. escolhidas

Saint seiya não me pertence e blá blá blá...pertence à **Masami Kurumada**...criador da série,créditos à ele.

E aqui estão :

Mu – Prajna Alaya, **Tessa Dragon**

Deba – Ártemis de Libra**Lilian Forteville**(Coloquei você com o Deba porque foi a única que colocou ele como opção...prometo fazer o deba muito legal e divertido \o/.Ah...e se for possível,me diga algumas das surpresas que irão aparecer no jogo ok? )

Saga – Mari Sushi, **Aurora Angelina Estrela **(coloquei você com o Saga, achei que combinava, espero que não se importe...aposto que a Aurora vai adorar atazanar ele )

Kanon – Haru-chan17, **Kayako Katsunuma**

Mask – Pure Petit-Cat, **Luna Kurokawa** (Hohoho….o nosso querido Mdm vai adoraaaar o seu jogo!!!Ele que aguarde...xD)

Aiolia – Kaname Chyan, **Maron** (Na minha opinião eu acho que o Aiolia perde a paciência rapidamente também, será?Hehehehe...veremos \o/)

Shaka – Any-chan, **Ana Moshimo**

Dohko – Immort-Aiko,**Liliane Del Vailer**

Milo – Esse é meu...XD, **Milly **

Aiolos – Dri Lioncourt, **Angelique Maundrell** (Ficou com o Aiolos,você se importa?...espero que não.Ah, e mais uma coisinha, o xadrez é tipo xadrez de bruxo de Harry potter?Que em vez de "comer" as peças, eles as destroem?...se não é só me falar)

Shura – Naty-chan50, **Fiorella James**

Kamus – July-chan, **Any Loraine**

Afrodite – Dark Elf, **Kurumi Yukino** (O seu jogo é tipo luta normal...melhor de três?)

Shion – Mai Amekan, **Mai Seith **(Sim!!!!!!!!Ganhou o seu amado Shion...não tirei ele de você não...\o/)

Mil desculpas por ter feito vocês esperarem!...é que com todo esse "volta às aulas",tive que correr atrás do meu material(fichário essas coisas) dentre outras coisas...e como eu sou lerda demais( u.u ),sempre deixo tudo pra última hora.E deu no que deu...sem tempo pra escrever e analisar as fichas detalhadamente.Gomen...X.x

Mas eu voltei...xD.E bom, todas que se inscreveram entraram,ainda bem...assim eu não tenho que deixar alguém de fora,o que não me agradaria nem um pouco.

A aparição das garotas na fic sai em breve(eu espero)...no próximo capítulo.E ahn..., os jogos não aparecerão de uma vez só...alguns vão demorar um pouco mais para aparecer,vai de acordo com quem eles acharem primeiro(na realidade,vou fazer um pequeno sorteio aqui xD)porque só tem 4 localizadores(então eu vou dividir os dourados em grupos,porque é mais divertido escrever com eles dialogando entre si) u.u .Vocês se importam se for assim?...Posso fazer pequenas aparições para quem não aparecer ainda,melhor né...

Muitos bjinhos pra todas

Srta. Peach


	4. Mais coisas xD

Hello

Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o próximo capítulo.Eu ando com alguns problemas e não tido tempo, mas o cap vem logo...E nãoooo, não vai haver cap hoje.Eu andei pensando e achei que seria legal vocês escolherem algum namorado...XD.Ta bom,eu sei que não era para ser uma fic de namoradas, mas elas vão passar um tempo com os dourados...e é impossível não querer algum né...XP

A partir de agora estou dando os créditos à **Pisces Luna** pela idéia.

Portanto eu preciso saber quem vai ficar com quem para continuar a escrever...estão vagos os seguintes cavaleiros:

Mu

Aldebaran

Saga

Kanon - Meu!

Mask

Aiolia

Shaka

Dohko

Milo

Aiolos

Shura

Camus

Afrodite

Shion

É claro que podem ficar com o cav que escolheram para ser a "vítima" do jogo de vocês,mas também pode ser outro.E por favor escolham **mais de uma opção.**

Além disso,respondam mais isso,em relação ao cav que escolherem:

O que ele acha de você:

O que você acha dele:

Quando vão perceber que estão apaixonados:

Alguma cena especial que queiram:

Quem e como vão se declarar:

Acho isso chato de responder,como algumas de vocês devem achar,mas é importante para mim saber.Sorry...ÇÇ

Espero respostas... Bjus a todas,

Srta. Peach


End file.
